staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Świat się kręci - /305/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3063; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2722 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 136 - Siostrzeniec (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 101 (seria II, odc. 53) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 101); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Wójt roku - 2014 - sylwetki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /192/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 4. W świecie ludzi (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Living with Us); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Tajemnice ptaków cz. 5. Walia mój dom (The Secret Life of Birds. Designed for a Welsh Life); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 54/111, Nasz tatuś (Highway to Heaven, ep. 54/111, That's Our Dad); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ognista kuchnia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 102 (seria II, odc. 54) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 102); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3064; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2723 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /306/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Przepis dnia - /193/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 4/22, (Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 4/22, Eye Spy) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777 90'; komedia; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Półmrok (Half Light) 105'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:Craig Rosenberg; wyk.:Demi Moore, Therese Bradley, James Cosmo, Hans Matheson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Łowcy głów (Hodejegerne (Headhunters)) 96'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, Szwecja (2012); reż.:Morten Tyldum; wyk.:Aksel Hennie, Synnove Macody Lund, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Hermafrodyta. Kobieta czy mężczyzna? (Orchids - My Intersex Adventure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2013); reż.:Phoebe Hart; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Sandały Konrada Swinarskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 54/111, Nasz tatuś (Highway to Heaven, ep. 54/111, That's Our Dad); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Wróć i czyń dobro; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 755; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1261 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 499 - Długi sen; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 13/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na sygnale - odc. 12/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Tropem nieznanego - Wielkie fale (Science of big waves); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.: nie dotyczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1261 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1262 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 863; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Kulisy sławy - Romanse gwiazd - odc. 2/ 2 (Fame unwrapped. How to be famous - ep. 2/ 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:. Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Służby specjalne - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Pitbull - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777 44'; serial policyjny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Janusz Gajos, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Rafał Mohr, Weronika ROsati; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kulisy sławy - Romanse gwiazd - odc. 2/ 2 (Fame unwrapped. How to be famous - ep. 2/ 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:. Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Aida - odc. 9/13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (257); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Nie damy się oskubać (Nie damy się oskubać); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Wspólny prezent (Wspólny prezent); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Okazja - odc. 12/19 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1202 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 1/13* - Powrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Przedbórz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 KFPP Opole - Opole 2013 - Tylko hity; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Śladami Podlasian - Korzenie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Okazja - odc. 12/19 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (697) Grecja - kamperomaniacy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Bunkier cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 18; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1202 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 21/39 - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 150 - Powrót (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (698) Nowy w Norwegii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Easy Rider live '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Rozkaz sumienia - odc. 2/7 Przebudzenie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Okazja - odc. 12/19 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Bunkier cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 21/39 - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 150 - Powrót (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 3) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (698) Nowy w Norwegii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1202; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Easy Rider live '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku